


Run to Tina Belcher

by Green Verde (Green_V_starwarsfan)



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Louise is disgusted, Love, Passion, Pent Up Feelings, Road Rage, Romance, Sideswiping, bad drivers, choice words, kiss, make out, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_V_starwarsfan/pseuds/Green%20Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this Tina and Jimmy Jr. oneshot.  Alright!  Also, there's an easter egg about bad drivers.  I was not on foot but the point remains.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run to Tina Belcher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Tina and Jimmy Jr. oneshot. Alright! Also, there's an easter egg about bad drivers. I was not on foot but the point remains. Enjoy.

                                    Jimmy Pesto Jr. was wiping down a counter inside the family pizzeria with a damp rag.  The only good thing about this tedious task is that Jimmy Jr. could look out the window.  He did.  He saw Bob's Burgers across the street.  Jimmy's thoughts inevitably turned to the incredible Tina Belcher.  Jimmy had screwed things up and said mean, flippant things.  Tina was upset with some of the thoughtless things Jimmy Jr. said about the Equestranauts.  Making a comparison to Leprechauns and calling the Equestranauts "Horse Teletubbies" had made Tina irate with disgust.  Jimmy Pesto Jr. and Tina Belcher had not spoken or seen each other up close in days.  Jimmy changed his school walking routine to avoid Tina's locker.  Things were just too awkward.  He wished his room overlooked the street so it would be possible to use binoculars to look upon Tina in a convenient way.  Jimmy gazed across the street.  No sight of Tina. 

"Don't be mad at me, Tina.  I miss you.  I love you.  More than you know."  Jimmy Jr. thought.  Maybe she felt the exact same way.  Or she was still mad.  Or whatever.  Who knew?  Women are mysterious, and so it shall be, forever. 

Jimmy Jr. finished wiping the end of the counter.  He looked around and behind him.  Nobody was around, not even his dad.  Maybe Jimmy Pesto Sr. and the bartender Trev were talking in the back because it was slow. 

"AAAAUUUUGHHHH!!!!!!"  Jimmy Jr shouted, looking upward with arms outstretched dramatically.  Impetuously, the rag was thrown down onto the floor.  "I can't take it anymore!  Tina, I'm running over to you!"  He exclaimed passionately.

Only looking straight at Bob's Burgers, Jimmy Jr. ran across the street.  Only one or two vehicles were on the road at all from what he could see.  Suddenly a large white SUV whizzed by, nearly sideswiping Jimmy Jr. 

"Asshole!"  Jimmy Jr. screamed at him.  The driver, a rough looking meathead, sticks his head out and says "Up yours kid."  Jimmy Jr. shook it off and entered the Belcher burger joint with gusto.

Tina walked out from the back to the front with all the booths and stools.  Jimmy Jr. made a beeline to Tina with a grin on his face, and yet his expression was unfamiliar to Tina.  She had never seen anything like it from him before.

"Hey Jimmy Jr. what..." was all that Tina could get out before the passionate dancer Jimmy Jr. locked lips with her.  Quickly wrapping his arms around Tina, Jimmy Jr. held her close as he cupped her head with his hands.  Tina embraced Jimmy Jr. below his shoulders.  The intense kiss was almost too much for Tina.  She had never been kissed this way before.  Soon the dry kiss became wet and Tina opened her mouth and Jimmy Jr. opened his.  Their tongues met.  There were no words or thoughts to describe this.  Both Tina and Jimmy Jr. were somewhere else in their heads, which was right where they wanted to be.  Then Jimmy Jr. pulled back. 

"Tina, I...." But Tina stopped Jimmy Jr. right away with her right pointer finger, which rested on his lips.  "Shhhhh shhh shhh shhh shhhhhh shhhhhh."

"I wan.."  Tina continued to interrupt him with sounds, concluding with an ahem that was like a throat clearing.

"Jimmy Jr, your kiss says more than words ever could."  Tina said convincingly, with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah...." he said as the word escaped effortlessly.  Linda was there at the counter, oblivious to Jimmy Jr. entering until she saw him kissing her daughter.  Then Linda's eyes were transfixed on the two; so happy for Tina.

"This booth.  Come on."  Tina said suggestively to the object of her desire.  They climbed into the same side of the booth and made out.  Their seat was facing out to the street window.

Then Bob, Gene, and Louise came back from grocery shopping, each with at least one bag. 

"We're back.  We got the stuff!"  Gene said.

"Ahhhh sick!"  Louise yelled.  But Tina and Jimmy Jr. continued to kiss open-tongued as if they were undisturbed.  "Mmmmmmmmmmm."  Gene said.

"Oh my god."  Bob said predictably.  "Oh come on Bobby!  Just _look_ at them!  They look so happy and cute together."  Linda replied.

"On the one hand, Pesto's kid is kissing Tina.  On the other hand, if Jimmy Pesto hates this, then I guess it could be alright.  Kissing is harmless enough."  Bob reasoned.

The Belchers continued to watch Tina and Jimmy Jr. express themselves to each other in the booth.  Louise shouted but everyone ignored her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Metric song, Collect Call, helped inspire me to write this. If somebody's got soul, you've got to make a move. That is so true. Amazing song.
> 
> There's so many good songs out there. Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's is an incredibly good tune as well. 
> 
> To all the single people out there, don't worry about things. All the gratuitously public fondlers out there are indeed sick. Making out is cool but ass slapping in a public line is quite another.


End file.
